Prophecy of Ice: The Kit and The Human
by Touko Heartfilled Higurashi
Summary: Getting adopted buy Selena Lunar Emblem!
1. Sorry, Not Chapter One!

Okay! this is not the story but the list of Thunderclan cat's and thats before Bella comes into the picture!

* * *

**_ThunderClan_  
**

_Leader_: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy_: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she –cat with green eyes

_Medicine cat_: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw

_Warriors _(toms and she cats without kits)

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Cloudtail-long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she cat with ginger patches

Millie-Striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream colored tom

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Hazletail-small gray and white she cat

Apprentice-Mosspaw

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Russetpaw

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she cat

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Rosepetal- dark cream she cat

Briarlight-dark brown she cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Molewhisker-brown and cream tom

Cherrywind-ginger she cat

Seedflower- very pale ginger she cat

Lilygaze- dark tabby she cat with white patches

_Apprentices_

Russetpaw, light brown tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Snowpaw, pure white tom with blue eyes

Mosspaw, she cat with long gray fur and blue eyes

Darkpaw- beautiful golden brown she cat with a black tail and deep brown eyes

Amberpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with bright blue eyes and one white paw

Dewpaw- Dark gray tom with white hind paws and green eyes

_Queens_

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes, mother of Mousekit-light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes, Longkit-tall black and white amber eyed male, and Spottedkit-beautiful white tabby with light brown stripes and greenish blue eyes, she cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she cat, mother of Firekit-reddish brown green eyed tom, Hollykit gray she cat with black paws and blue eyes, and Silverkit-silver black striped male with green eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Fernkit-black she cat with blue eyes, Featherkit-dark brown she cat with lighter stripes and yellow eyes, Stormkit-yellowish gold tom with jagged black stripes and dark blue eyes, and Tinykit-small white she cat with amber eyes.

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she cat, mother of Honeykit- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes, and Bluekit- gray tabby tom with four white paws and yellow eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell expecting Berrynoses kits

_Elders:_

Graystripe-long haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she cat with green eyes

* * *

Okay! i am going to post the chapter and i no it will be short but we have been packing so we could move so i couldn't write it till now and trust me i will update the other story i have!


	2. Chapter One, Re-edited on 7-17-13!

(Re-Edited- on 7-17-13)

I don't own Hunter does. I only own my plot...

* * *

*Bella's Pov*

The morning was cold, sunless. Clouds covered the sun, keeping it at bay from scorching the earth further. Some would praise this, others would love for the clouds to go away, so they could work on there daily tan.

The owners of the house were two, lovely paired, wedded people, about maybe in there forty's. The mans was named Harold, and the woman was named Marsiella. They looked incredibly fit and very young. No doubt there was a lot of plastic surgery involved. It practically swerved around there faces and bodys, like a flock of flea's on a dogs mangy suited them well, so well that the wife cheated on her husband twice, because two men fell for her charms. He forgave her but when it happened the third time, then he started to become abusive and mean, he would occasionally go out and drink and not come back till morning, sober.

The wife was outraged but terrified. She was very frightened that he would hurt there only daughter, Serena.

Serena was 16 years old. She had beautiful raven black hair with piercing red eyes. You could tell buy the look of her that not one plastic surgeon got to her. She was very beautiful but not the dating type. She preferred to be left alone at school, but she got bullied so much that she decided to keep to herself. Hoping that she would get lessened on getting picked on. It didn't work.

The family lived in a manor, it was a dull manor that used to be springing with life. It had a fainted dark gray tint to the manor. It seemed to be very old, gone threw many restorations.

The front lawn was a nice color of gray, winter was not going to go down easily this year. The flowers that decorated the front lawn, were wilted, lifeless to the touch. The pine bushes were fairing but not quite as well. They didn't have that normal green texture to them that they should have, but a deathly shade of moss green, not common for pine bushes.

Bird feeders littered the tree's, hanging on branch to branch. The food seemed rotten, as if not touched or eaten for age's. The birds never came to the manor anymore.

* * *

*Serena's Pov*

I sighed as I sat at a oak made school desk, my hands fiddled with my half chewed on pencil. My eyes were staring intensely at the clock, just waiting to spring up once the bell rang to go to lunch. I had enough going on with Nancy, Kelly and Kim teasing me the whole class period, they were lucky today. The teacher fell asleep while doing our exam papers. Our Teacher was drolling and snoring everywhere. Great, air dry my results.

"So, little bitty Serena? what are you going to do for lunch today? chow down some Twinkies or candy?" Snickered Nancy, sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, apparently the teachers were to afraid of the plastic gang to interfere with there... **_Complex_**wardrobe."You know you could die from that, high blood sugar is intense these days, wouldn't want to become a diabetic would we?" Then Nancy punched me in the chest, I winced but didn't react.

I averted my eyes from her and looked at the ground, my anger was boiling but I held in. It was easy to push them aside back into my distant mind. I swept away the emotions that were slowly building up inside of me. I didn't want them to see me cry or slip up.

RING

RING

RING

RING

'Thank the heavens!' I thought as Nancy and her friends got up and scurried out the class room like mice, going for the cheese.

I pulled out my backpack and headed out the class room and into the crowded hallway. I was pushed and pressed agents lockers, it was something you had to get used to here in high school but I never did. I felt extremely claustrophobic as I scooted out of the crowd and up the stairs to the balcony. My safe place, my only safe place in this world.

When I opened the door, I breathed in the cold air that blasted at me, I felt relief that I didn't puke when I got up there from the crowds. I usually did. My hair whipped around my face as I jogged to my hidden spot and sat down. Heaven at last.

My lunch was small but a gift from heaven for me. It was a can of sprite with my favorite chicken spread sandwich. ((Underwood White Meat Chicken Spread.))

My heaven was then taken as the bell rang, signalling for all students to go to the next class. I smiled to myself, it was the only class I liked, well accept from lunch, that didn't have any of the plastic gang involved. My heart leaped with joy.

* * *

C.A. had gone great for me because the plastics weren't there.

'There totally in the bathroom doing there make-up right now..' I thought dryly, getting up and putting my remaining desk material into my backpack. Then there was a sharp pain in my chest. It felt like something was in my chest, prodding my ribs and heart with a needle.

My breath stopped and I tried to catch my breath but it never came, the teacher rushed over, holding my back so I could balance.

"Mrs, Dovolo? are you okay?" The teacher asked, worry filled her face.

"Yes Mrs. Deskterban, I just forgot to breath...maybe I have a stomach ache.." I mumbled, pushing lightly off her arms and steadying myself.

Mrs. Deskterban smiled," Well if you get the same feeling in your next class, then tell the Mr. Heywaye, that said you can go to the nurse." She said warmly, rubbing my back slightly.

I smiled and nodded, grabbing my backpack and walking out of the class room and into the crowded hallway. The Claustrophobia came back to me as I scurried threw the crowd. I wondered what the pain really was but shook it off. Maybe just another unwanted panic attack like usual.' I thought. Then I grimmaced as I thought of the next class.

PE.

I was going to have a fun time in gym with the plastics.

* * *

*No ones Pov*

*****UP IN STARCLAN*****

Sunlight lightened up into the shallow hollow of a healthy tree sapling. It was already 10 feet high so the odds of it being very tall in the future was not ignored.

There was a soft rustle in the near by bushes and some would think it was something going to attack, but it was mere thrushes, chowing down on there dinner they had just scavenged for.

Suddenly there was a flicker of red but it was faint, to faint for the thrushes to take notice. Then it went downhill.

A slim, firey figure leaped from behind the tree and pounced on the two them into the shade, where it caught them again. They squeaked in shock and horror. The figures intense gaze softened," I will make it as quick as possible." It vowed and killed them in a instant. It stayed true to its word."Thank you Starclan for everything you have given us."

The figure walked out of the shade and it was a cat! a handsome one at that. He had fire red fur with green piercing eyes.

"You could have been quicker, Firestar." Growled a voice, and a blue silver she-cat stepped out of her hidden area. Her eye's glistened with approval and annoyance. "I'm starving."

Firestar purred, "Never going to lose that old touch of rebellion are we?" Bluestar rolled her eye's and shared the first thrush with Firestar.

"Why don't we leave this for Yellowfang?" Firestar suggested." She should be coming in a little bit.."

Bluestar nodded." At least you have well manners young one." She purred, chewing on her thrush.

Firestar laughed." I learned it from the best, and I am not young, I am probably older than Midnight!" Firestar joked, bringing up the badger that helped the real Thunderclan, plentiful times.

Bluestar only sighed as she ate her share.

"Thank you for saving me some prey from your prey devouring belly's" Said a she-cat persian as she walked into the clearing of rocks, settling down and began to eat her prey they had caught for the elder.

Firestar nodded. "Of course, Yellowfang."

"You know its coming, Bluestar..." Yellowfang said to Bluestar, after they were done with the carcass burring and where now sharing tongues.

Bluestars head snapped up and looked at Yellowfang in surprise. "So soon?" She whispered.

"Yes, she is going threw the stage as we speak, it hurts to watch but we have to, if the clans are to survive again. Then this must happen." Yellowfang said gravely.

"What are you talking about Yellowfang?!" Firestar growled, suddenly hostel.

Yellowfang did not flinch but merely looked into his eyes.

**_The time of blood shed is over_**

**_The time of fire, diminished._**

**_The three will live with the one thing they should fear._**

**_Something that could very well kill them._**

**_But It could save them._**

**_Ice will rule._**

**_A new fire will help._**

**_In there conquest, they will meet many, even fall in love._**

**_But it is up to them to choose to pick the right from wrong._**

**_Cause when the day comes._**

**_The Clan's might fall._**

**_Worse than blood_**

**_Fearsome than death._**

**_The foe will kill all._**

Firestar gasped. "Worse than the attack of the dark forest?!" He whispered silently.

Yellowfang nodded." Now the time will begin."

"Fire once ruled, now Ice will take over."

* * *

*Serena's Pov*

I entered the gym and saw the girls heading to the locker room with there heart straps and newly washed close. So I walked over to the gym teacher's area where all the heart straps and heart pedometers were. The gym teacher had papers strung across the long clean oak table, pens everywhere.

"Dovolo, 14." He muttered, not looking up from his white sheet as he wrote somethings down .

"Alright." I said, walking to the big blue mat on the wall and grabbing number 14 from both blue mats. One from the heart pedometers and the other from the heart straps area.

As I opened the door, my nervousness resurfaced from my belly. The plastic gang was right there. Thankfully, they didn't notice me. So I took that advantage, and strolled to my gym locker.

I grabbed my deodorant, rubbed it on, and carefully but soundlessly, pulled my black T-shirt and my black shorts on. I then proceeded to pull on my cotton socks and then slipped my feet into my shoes. My feet molded into the bottom, making it more comfortable.

I quietly slipped out of the locker room and jogged to my gym line and sat down, waiting for further instructions.

********15 minutes later**********

I sighed as all of the girls and boys walked into the gym and sat in there spots.

"Okay class, we will be playing hockey today, we need to get into partners, then we will number them off and send them to either 4 groups." Informed Mr. Heywaye, pitching a orange hockey puck twice and making them hit the wall and bounce next to the goals about 5 feet away. I partnered up with my only friends I could think of. Noah was a fat but funny, not spoiled or greedy, rich kid. Emily was a bit plump but dazzling. She was very nice and the most feared in basketball. But of course she helped the team last year win the trophy, so I couldn't blame them.

"Hey, Serena." Noah and Emily said nicely.

"Hey."

"Emily, 1, Noah 2 and Serena 3." Said Mr. Heywaye, we nodded and started for our groups, I was not lucky because the foe group I was facing off against, was the whole plastics gang. They were grinning evilly at me, as if preparing to kill.' I NEED to try and stay away from them.' I thought as I was handed a red hockey stick.

"BEGIN!" Shouted Mr. Heywaye, and we shot forward, accept for me. I stayed back and guarded the base, the goally. Or whatever its called.

Players shot forward, shooting across the gym, before I new it, Nancy was streaking towards to me with the puck, Kim and Kelly behind her. Nancy swished her hockey stick and Kim shot forward, swinging her hockey stick and my feet, i jumped and she missed. Then Kelly swung the hockey stick at my legs and I fell as the puck hit me on my head and bounced into the goal. I slammed onto the ground with a sickening thud of my head that made Nancy wince.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, my head hurt and my heart was beating quite more fast than normal.

Then the pain came back, but more worse then in Mrs. Deskterban's class room. My breath hitched in my lungs and I opened my mouth dryly. But I could not suck in any air, my arms hovered over my throat, trying to see if anyone was chocking me. Everyone in the gym stopped and stared at me in horror, they didn't no what was happening, but it wasn't good. The plastic gang was frozen, the only one that was not gasping was Nancy. She had victory in her eyes. She gave me a 'Thats-what-you-get-for-being-fat-and-a-loser-' look as I tried picking myself up but then the pain hissed at me and my eyes caught my friends as they attacked the plastic gang before I fell over, falling into a parallel of darkness.

* * *

I am re-editing my storys... I haven't been on at all due to my bad family problems. Plus my computer just got fixxed so yeah...

Just review! I would love it if you did...

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
